Poison Kisses
by jediclonecowgirl
Summary: AU. What happens if Ron wakes up seeing Hermione holding his hand in HBP? I can only say that two lonley hearts will become one sooner.


_**A Word from the Author: **_*sighs* Hello everyone, it's jediclonecowgirl. Yes I know I haven't put up anything in quite a while, but I had some stress in school. Ran around for three full days, had to let teachers talk boredom into me, much more stuff happened...it was NICE! At math class this crazy idea for a Harry Potter story popped into my head. Let's get it started shall we?

Hermione Granger sat into the hospital wing of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and held her friend's and secret love's hand. His name was Ron Weasley. He had been poisoned. Their friend Harry had saved him with a Bezoar, but Ron was still knocked out. He had mumbled her name in his unconsciousness. His ex-girlfriend Lavender Brown surely didn't like this, but it made Hermione's heart beat quicker.

_"Why don't you admit it Granger? You're in love with him. You've been for a really long time.", _she thought and smiled down at Ron's unconscious form.

She really had been jealous about Ron's and Lavender's relationship. She didn't want Lavender not to have a boyfriend, but she surely thought that Ron and Lavender didn't match. Suddenly Ron's eyes peeled open. Hermione wasn't sure how she was supposed to feel about this, but she kept holding Ron's hand and tried to look relaxed.

"Hi Ron...", she mumbled.

"Her...mione?", he croaked.

"Yes.", she murmured.

"Wait...I...am...dreaming...or not?", he asked, but it sounded like a whisper.

"No you're not dreaming...I'm really here.", Hermoine replied, patting Ron's hand.

A small smile crossed Ron's face. It was a weak one, but it was a smile. Hermione returned it.

"I'm...glad you're here.", he hoarsly whispered.

"I'm glad you weren't killed by this poison stuff.", Hermione replied.

_"You have no idea how worried I was about you Ronald Weasley!", _she mentally added, but she didn't speak it out loudly, because she would probably agitate Ron with it and then Madam Pomfrey would probably kick her out.

"Where's Lavender?", Ron asked.

This had to come sooner or later. He was asking about Lavender. Could it be, that he had really liked Lavender and would go out with her, if she would stop being obsessed with him? Hermione held on his hand tighter and told him the entire story: How Lavender busted into the hospital wing and asked about her "_Won-Won" _(a silly nickname at Hermione's point of view), how Ron had mumbled a name in his unconsciousness (She didn't tell him, that it had been her name. That would've been really awkward to Hermione.) and how Lavender had run of crying. After she was done Hermione loosened her grip on Ron's had a bit, since she did not really want to hurt him. Ron didn't say anything for a moment but then her whispered:

"Good."

"She became too clingy for you huh?", Hermione murmured.

"Uh-huh...", Ron croaked.

"Hermione...look...at me.", Ron murmured.

"Move your head...down.", he added, as Hermione did so.

Then he kissed her right on the lips. The kiss became deeper and more passionate. Hermione had first stiffened, but then she had kissed Ron back. As they both pulled away Hermione smiled and so did Ron.

"I've...been...waiting years to...finally tell you. I...am in love with you.", Ron whispered.

Hermione didn't speak for a moment. She only felt tears streaming down her face and after blinking a few times, she saw tears on Ron's face too. He was smiling at her and crying, all at the same time.

"Sorry...I didn't...tell you earlier. It's just...hard for me...to show my...feelings.", he croaked then.

"Oh Ron...", Hermione sobbed and then caught herself kissing Ron.

_**Ending Word: **_I started this little fiction at 2012 and I am ending it in Febuary of 2013. Typical me! I hope you liked this little Ron/Hermione (even though Hermione is not my favourite character) one-shot and I hope it's not too mushy. I also hope you leave some reviews behind. Now all I have left to say is bye, bye.


End file.
